This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Test the preliminary efficacy of a healthy lifestyle intervention for overweight and obese, community-dwelling, Latino patients with schizoprenia or schizoaffective disorders entitled "Interventions to Support Healthy Actions, Porper Nutritions, and Exercise for Latinos with Schizophrenia" (L-In-SHAPE) based on state-of-the-art interventions for the general population that incorporates client and care provider input and is culturally adapted to client needs.